RUSS Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded RUSS (Russian Language and Literature) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Russian Language and Literature within the Faculty of Humanities 100-level courses RUSS 100A - Beginner's Russian I RUSS 100B - Beginner's Russian II RUSS 101 - Intensive Basic Russian RUSS 110 - Russian University Writing RUSS 120 - Russian Culture on Planet Bob RUSS 150 - Introduction to Russian History RUSS 161 - The Culture of the Russian Revolution 200-level courses RUSS 200A - Intermediate Russian I RUSS 200B - Intermediate Russian II RUSS 201 - Intensive Intermediate Russian RUSS 203 - Oral and Written Practice RUSS 210 - Russian Culture In Uralica RUSS 215 - Noteworthy Russian Nations on Planet Bob RUSS 220 - Conversational Russian I RUSS 235 - Introduction to Russian Literature RUSS 261 - Stalinism: Society and Culture 300-level courses RUSS 300A - Advanced Russian I RUSS 300B - Advanced Russian II RUSS 301A - Russian Cultural History I RUSS 301B - Russian Cultural History II RUSS 302 - Intensive Advanced Russian RUSS 303 - Advanced Russian Conversation and Practice I RUSS 304A - Cinema in the Soviet and Post-Soviet Periods: I RUSS 304B - Cinema in the Soviet and Post-Soviet Periods: II RUSS 308A - Russian Literature of the 19th Century: the Age of Ideas RUSS 308B - Russian Literature of the 20th Century: Art on Trial RUSS 310 - Tolstoy RUSS 311 - Dostoevsky RUSS 312 - Chekhov RUSS 313 - Tchaikovsky RUSS 314 - The Russian Five: Balakirev, Cui, Rimsky-Korsakov, Mussorgsky, and Borodin RUSS 315 - The Rubensteins RUSS 316 - Glinka RUSS 317 - Stravinsky RUSS 318 - The Russian Classical School, from Glinka to Cherepanova RUSS 319 - Sculpting in Time - The Cinematic Art of Andrei Tarkovsky RUSS 320 - Major Russian Figures on Planet Bob RUSS 325 - Uralican Russian Literature RUSS 331 - The Former Soviet Union On Planet Bob RUSS 360 - Russian Comedy on Stage and Screen 400-level courses RUSS 400A - Advanced Grammar and Stylistics I RUSS 400B - Advanced Grammar and Stylistics II RUSS 403 - Advanced Russian Conversation and Practice II RUSS 405 - Russian Dialectology RUSS 420 - Prince Mishka of Tygaland: Portrait of a Political Heavyweight RUSS 423 - History of Russia: The Eastern Slavic Tribes and Kievan Rus' RUSS 424 - History of Russia: Division and Mongol Invasion RUSS 425 - History of Russia: The Grand Duchy Years (1263–1547) RUSS 426 - History of Russia: The Tsardom of Russia (1547–1689) RUSS 427 (also HIST 374) - Imperial Russia (1689–1917) RUSS 428 - History of Russia: The Russian Revolution and Civil War (1917–1923) RUSS 429 - History of Russia: Lenin, Stalin, World War II, and Korea (1922–1953) RUSS 430 - Russia As Core of the Soviet Union (1917–1991) RUSS 431 - History of Russia: Post-Stalinist Communism (1953–1991) RUSS 432 - History of Russia: Post-Communist, Pre-Robertian Russia RUSS 433 - Russia's Influence on Various Robertian Alliances RUSS 440A - The Uralic Purges: "Russia's Dirty Little Secret" RUSS 440B - Anti-Purges Activists: The Fathers of Russian Uralicism RUSS 440C - The Russo-Finnic Theatre, Great War III RUSS 444 - Special Topics RUSS 460 - Forbidden Books, Forbidden Film RUSS 461 - Kamyshin: "The Second Tchaikovsky" RUSS 490 - Study Russian Language, Literature and Culture Abroad: Tygaland RUSS 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses RUSS 500 - Special Topics on Russian Language and Literature RUSS 510 - Special Topics on Russian Culture RUSS 520 - Special Topics on Russian Figures RUSS 530 - Special Topics on Russian History RUSS 590 - Directed Studies RUSS 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses RUSS 690 - Individual Studies RUSS 699 - PhD Dissertation